Fantastic Five
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Kate O'Donovan was just a normal assistant at Von Doom Industries. Johnny Storm was the obnoxious playboy that tried winning her heart. But it takes a lot more than a trip to space to wow this girl with a frozen heart. Not to mention she can hear his thoughts. She is the one who made it Fantastic Five. COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! JOHNNYxOC, REEDxSUE, BENxALICIA. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first Fantastic Four fic, so if I make a mistake somewhere, please let me know!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Johnny Storm and Reed Richards.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY!:<strong> What if there wasn't just the Fantastic Four members and Doom, that got effected by the storm? There is another one out there. Zay Swift. Victor's assistant. Who makes it Five.

* * *

><p>Reed Richards and Ben Grimm approached Von Doom Industries. They looked up to see a giant statue of Victor being built in steel.<p>

'Typical of Victor Von Doom, to build a 30-foot statue of himself.' Ben said, glaring daggers at the statue.

'Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy.' Reed answered back, nervousness aimed in his voice.

'Good thing it ain't working.' Ben retorted, looking at Reed to give him a boost of confidence.

'Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science.' Ben asked, clearly not wanting to pay Victor a visit.

'This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. Or did you forget NASA? Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little larger than life.' Reed replied, walking with Ben into the building.

Ben and Reed were sitting in the receptionists office, waiting to go speak to Victor, about a radioactive storm in the inner solar system.

That's when a girl came out, she looked to be no older than 19, with light brown hair, and green eyes, and a nice figure, Reed had to admit. She walked up to the receptionist's desk, and got a folder of the pile.

'Mr. Reed Richards, and Ben Grimm,' she called. 'Mr. Von Doom will see you now.'

We got up and walked towards the door to Victor's office. I gave her a polite nod of my head to say thanks, took a deep breath and walked through the doors into Victor's office.

And with that, I began.

* * *

><p>Hiya! Thanks so much for reading my story! I don't really mind about how many reviews I get, although it makes me happier! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA EVERYONE! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to and, on occasion, Johnny Storm and Reed Richards.<strong>

* * *

><p>"My research suggest that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm, borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier…" Reed was interrupted by Victor.<p>

"Turn it off, please." Victor said, getting sick of hearing Reed, explain his idea of investigating DNA.

The assistant to Victor, Reed had now learned the name to be Zay Swift, looked very fascinated about his presentation.

"I don't think I have explained my proposal fully." Reed tried to reason his case.

"Reed is right sir, if we go to space to conduct these tests and experiments, we could save the world. People will worship us." Zay finally spoke her mind.

"I pay you to get me coffee's and juice boxes. **NOT** to make decisions on behalf of **MY** company!" Victor barked at her. Zay immediately stiffened, winced and backed away from Victor, with a quick step backwards.

Reed looked at her apologetically.

"No, I think you have explained your proposal quite well Reed." Victor answered, getting back to the task at hand. "Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they Reed?" Victor asked Reed smiling as he tossed a "WIRED" magazine onto the table.

It had a picture of Reed on the cover, and a caption underneath that said, 'Reed Richards, BANKRUPT, Announces Grant Cutbacks!'

Zay looked at the magazine on the table, and looked back to Reed, only different thing was, she was now the one that held the look of apology on her face.

Reed just shook of Victor's attempt to get him down, by shrugging his shoulders.

"You remember, when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that is what I was about to explain." Reed took the remote, and changed the picture, to a picture of Victor's experimental base, space station, in the inner system.

"The storm is deadly. But the shields on your station's control room, are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed explained. Zay looked at Victor and nodded slightly. You could tell she really wanted to help him out.

Then the lights came on.

* * *

><p>HEY EVERYBODY! I wanted to get as many chapters as I possibly could uploaded today! Because I'm so awesome! Anywayz, have fun reading and reviewing!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Johnny Storm and Reed Richards.<strong>

* * *

><p>'So it's not just my money you want. It's my toys.' Victor finally understood and looked at Reed for conformation. Reed just smirked slightly and guestered that Victor was spot on.<p>

'Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?' Victor asked, holding down a quiet chuckle.

Ben and Reed shared a look of mistrust towards Victor, and they looked nervous.

'Well, I trust them. And if you're not going with them, I'll just have to take them. Won't I Reed?' Zay looked at Reed.

'You would do that for Science?' Reed asked surprised.

'Of course I would.' Zay scoffed and looked down.

'I love space.' Zay whispered, looking up and smiling.

'Thank you.' Reed thanked her silently.

Victor laughed a little, and stood up from his chair. 'That's my job, to stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't.' Victor said walking a little down the table to sit on the side of the table.

'I don't like this.' Ben said, getting nervous just standing under Victor's gaze.

'Ben, this is business, just work.' Reed replied, calming his friend and colleague down.

'He's right Ben. This is just business.' A sweet, mysterious voice said behind them.

'I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm.' Victor said, introducing them, even though they know each other.

'That's another thing he's got.' Ben whispered to Reed. 'Hey Susie!' Ben yelled as Sue walked up to them confidently and wrapped Ben up in a hug.

'Hey! It's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?' Sue asked as she pulled away from Ben.

'Great.' Ben replied.

'Great.' Sue said back with a smile, happy to hear that they were still ok.

Sue then lost the smile when she looked at Reed.

'How have you been?' Reed asked her.

'Never better.' Sue replied, reaching out a hand to shake Reed's.

'This isn't going to be a problem, is it?' Victor asked, as he noted the tension between the two, ex lovers.'

'No! Of course not!' Reed replied, as he turned around and looked at Victor, shooting a small dagger glare at him, as Victor smiled slightly.

'Good! Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards, ask me for help.' Victor said, walking up between Ben and Reed to stand beside Sue, Zay walked up to but stuck closer to Ben and Reed.

Victor then looked at Reed.

'You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savour the moment.' Victor excused himself, smiling all the way.

'You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any application…' Reed was again interrupted by Victor.

'The number's 75%.' Victor said. Zay looked at him strangely, as if saying back off. 'And its applications and patents.' Victor finished, while Reed was still getting over the shock, of handing over so much to Victor.

'What about his first-born?' Ben asked, clearly mad that Victor would dare to take so much. Zay placed a hand on Ben's shoulder to calm him down.

'Ben, come on.' Victor laughed slightly. '25% of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, isn't it?' Victor asked Ben, venom lacing his voice, as he glared at Ben, for questioning his judgement. 'Maybe even pay off your forth mortgage on the Baxter Building.' Victor finished.

Reed looked up, shocked that Victor had known about that.

Then Victor reached out a hand to Reed and asked, 'Deal?'

Reed glanced at Sue, who was expecting him to do something stupid. But Reed reached out his hand and shook Victor's and muttered, 'Deal.'

'Well, then. To our future.' Victor replied still firmly shaking Reed's hand. 'Together!' He said, as he placed an arm around Sue's waist. What puzzled Zay, was how Sue didn't shake it off. She glanced at Reed, and her eyes widened as she saw Reed trying to calm himself down enough, not to punch Victor in the face, and then throw him out the office window.

'It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?' Victor asked.

'Hilarious.' Reed whispered, still trying to calm himself.

* * *

><p>HIYA! REVIEW! (I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY!)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Heey everybody;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Johnny Storm and Reed Richards.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zay, Sue, Ben and Reed stepped into the elevator and turn around as the doors close.<p>

'Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed.' Sue advised, breaking the silence.

'I factored them into my co-ordinates.' Reed acknowledged.

Zay looked between Reed and Sue and then at Ben, Ben looked back at her, and at the same time shrugged their shoulders.

'Right. Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there.' Sue rolled her eyes.

'I can assure you-' Reed started before he was interrupted by Zay.

'Both of you shut up! You're breaking the awkward meter.' Zay said, getting sick of the awkwardness between the two.

'When are we leaving?' Ben asked, also getting sick of the outcome between Reed and Sue.

'I'll be scheduling the launch, so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew.' Sue offered a business card to Reed, while Zay offered one to Ben. Ben took his with a smile, while Reed looked at Sue, at the business card, and then back at Sue.

'I'm pretty sure I remember the number.' Reed said looking back at the elevator doors.

'It's been changed.' Sue replied, forcing Reed to eat his words and take the card from her outstretched hand.

'Ouch.' Zay muttered underneath her breath.

'Agreed' Ben also muttered underneath his breath. Ben then cleared his throat and mentioned to Sue.

'As far as crew goes,' Reed began, getting Sue's attention, 'I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission.'

Sue smiled at Ben politely and at Reed coldly. 'We already have a pilot on our payroll, but you're more than welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?' Sue asked smiling as they squirmed underneath her gaze, and looked at each other with dread written all over their face.

'Oh, please don't tell me. Seriously Sue? JOHNNY! I am going to be scarred for life! He flirts with girls non-stop! Please don't hire him as the pilot! He's not going to concentrate and you know it! I may be his child-hood friend but I am so not ready for him to look me up and down like a chunk of meat!'

'It's going to be fine Zay!' Sue rolled her eyes with a sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

* * *

><p>HI EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and update as soon as possible! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
